It is known to use water to cool shaping tools, i.e. an upper shaping tool half and a lower shaping tool half, which, corresponding with each other, impart a shape to an inserted blank or an inserted plate blank through the movement of the shaping tool halves toward each other, for example by means of deep drawing, so that an inserted hot blank or inserted hot plate blank, in particular made of sheet steel, is shaped and cooled. In hardenable steel plates, the cooling produces a desired hardening.
Usually, shaping tool halves of this kind are composed of cast or forged materials and the shaping tool halves each have a respective shape-imparting surface.
In order to carry out a cooling, it is known to introduce holes into shaping tool halves of this kind in order to thus produce cooling conduits.
For example, a multitude of bores are produced for this purpose, which extend essentially parallel to the intrinsically contoured shape-imparting surface, passing through the respective shaping tool half from one side to the opposite side. In order to be able to act on these cooling conduits with a corresponding coolant, in a second step, from the rear side opposite from the contoured surface of the shaping tool half, in the region of one end of the previously drilled cooling conduit, a connecting conduit is drilled to the cooling conduit so that through a bore, the cooling conduit can be acted on with coolant from the rear side of the shaping tool half, which coolant is conveyed through the other bore to the rear side of the shaping tool half. The open ends or the open end of the cooling conduit is usually closed with corresponding stoppers or closures in order to prevent the coolant from escaping out the side of the shaping tool.
In known shaping tools of this kind, it is disadvantageous that these cooled shaping tool halves are expensive and complex to manufacture; the achievable cooling area is not very large and as a result, the cooling is not always sufficiently effective.
The object of the present invention is to create a shaping tool which can be simply and quickly manufactured and has a highly effective cooling capacity.